it started in the forest
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: a young boy leaves home after not being noticed, but when he befriends a Ralts with the same story, will new feelings begin to rise? GardevoirXHuman


Nothing is Impossible

**Hello readers, it's me. I'm taking a chance and writing something that's not alto shipping just to see how it'll turn out. Please no flames because I want this to go good, thanks. Now without further waiting, here we go.**

We see a young boy running through a forest with a bag on his back. Why is he running? Let's give a small back story on our boy. His name is Anthony, but most people just called him 'Tony' for short. He had nothing, his parents didn't care for him, they had no money for food, and then one day he decided to runaway from home. He grabbed all the money he did have, which was only thirty bucks. He packed his only other pair of clothes he head and left in the middle of the night. He ran out of money in the first few days, so he had to resort to stealing to live, which he hated but he new he needed to live. He just robbed a store, which is why he's running. He came up to a small clearing as he looked all around him to make sure he wasn't followed, when he made sure, he relaxed and was about to dump his bag out when he felt a shake underground. "What was that?" Tony questioned when suddenly, a onix shot from the ground, sending Tony flying through the forest and he would have flew over the cliff if he hadn't been surrounded by a blue glow, but he just wondered who was doing this, but he couldn't think about it because he was just about to pass out from fatigue when the last image he saw he couldn't believe what saved him 'a Kirlia…' was the last thing that went through his mind when he finally fell to sleep from exhaustion.

About twenty minutes later, we see Tony slowly open his eyes to the bright light of the sunshine, shining in his face. He quickly closed his eyes again from the bright light, then slowly put his hand over his eyes so he can open his eyes without being blinded by the sun shine. He looked to his left to see a Kirlia sitting under a tree, then he suddenly remembered that this was the same Kirlia that saved him from falling to his death. He tried to sit up, but to no avail as he groaned in pain, alerting the Kirlia that he was awake, so she quickly rushed over to his side to help him up. 'take it easy kid, you've been through a rough ride' the Kirlia said, slightly startling Tony, but he quickly remembered that psychic types can use telepathy to speak. "thank you, for saving me" he said as Tony stood up and grabbed his bag. He walked over, gave her a small kiss on the forehead and walked away, shouting thank you again. The Kirlia was left sitting where he was just standing, completely shocked by the compliment she was given. See she was the youngest of five in her family and nobody ever took notice of her, so she left and lived on her own, but she yearned for a companion or at least a friend. So slowly and quietly, Kirlia followed Anth through the forest, hiding behind every few trees so she would not be noticed.

**One hour later**

Tony is still walking through the forest, trying to plan what to do next, when he came up to something hidden under a pile a leaves. He brushed the leaves away to reveal a dusty poke ball, which he quickly smiled at because with a pokemon he would be able to live easier hopefully and have a companion for his life. He picked it up when he heard a twig snap behind him. He quickly spun around, but there was nothing there… or was there? He noticed a little white peeking out from the bottom of the tree, telling him that the Kirlia was following him, causing him to think that maybe Kirlia would be his companion. He smirked as he turned around and started walking again, noticing the Kirlia behind him out of the corner of his eye, but making sure the Kirlia couldn't see this. After about another ten minutes of walking around, Tony came to a clearing with two trees and a few rocks set up as if it was furniture, he walked up to the rocks and sat down, pulling the hat on his head down over his eyes. Kirlia quietly creeped closer to him as she climbed up the tree and crawled out on the limb right above him, when she noticed he was grinning, making her confused. She then was shocked when she heard him speak "I know your there, Kirlia. Come down here, I want to talk to you" Tony said as he put his hat back in place and sat up on the rocks, patting the seat right next to him, motioning Kirlia to sit with him.

Kirlia hesitated at first, not knowing what he was planning, but slowly and carefully, she made her way down and sat right next to him as he spoke. "listen Kirlia, I want you to keep me company in my life-" Tony picks up the poke ball he found and sets it in between them "as my pokemon, will you?" Tony finished, leaving Kirlia completely speechless and shocked by this turn of events. She wanted to ask him if she could tag along with him, but to hear those words from his mouth, she was just surprised. It wasn't until five minutes later that Kirlia answered him 'yes, I will travel with you' Kirlia said as she pressed the button on the poke ball and was sucked inside, the ball shook, dinged and Tony picked it up, feeling a little bit more happy. He released Kirlia from her ball and as she appeared, she was picked up in Tony's arms and placed on his shoulder, smiling as he did this as well as pet Kirlia's head slightly, messing the hair up, which she smiled at and fixed as they walked through the forest, thinking the same thing _'I've finally got my first friend' _they both thought as they kept walking, keeping each others company.

**Five weeks later**

it has been five weeks since Tony had Kirlia join him in his life and they couldn't be happier with their company because they never had someone who cared for them or always knew where they were. Their bond went from friendship to a brother and sister relationship almost after a incident that happened, which was Kirlia got caught in the middle of stampeding Tauros, which was when Tony jumped in and grabbed her, rolling into a ball, using himself as a shield from the hooves of the bull pokemon. After the stamped left, Kirlia felt the arms around her let her go and when she turned around, she saw Tony staring at her with a smile as he patted her on the head, making sure she was okay. When he tried to stand, he fell face first to the ground, when Kirlia stood up, she saw gashes in Tony's back from the hooves, which she quickly set to try and heal. After ten minutes of gathering berries and herbs, she fully healed all the wounds of his back, but what shocked her the most was that he gave her a kiss on the forehead, before saying thank you, causing her to blush a cute red.

They continued to walk along when they saw something sticking out for the ground, it looked like the lace to a bag. Tony dug the dirt away and found a bag, but he didn't know what the bag was full of, so when he and Kirlia peeked inside to see, they gasped. "are… these?" Tony questioned as he held up a round gold nugget and inside, there were almost after they counted about fifty nuggets inside that bag. They were shocked to say he least as Kirlia levitated the bag next to them as they made their way out of the forest and into he nearest town they were in, which was Cherry Grove City. They got to the poke mart so they could cash in the nuggets in to get money. When they stepped in and handed the sack of nuggets to the cashier, who's eyes widen with surprised and cashed in the nuggets and since they are 5000 poke dollars each and there were fifty, that's a total of 250,000 dollars! They were so ecstatic that they grabbed the money and left, Tony having an idea to get a small place for him and Kirlia to live in for them. They found a small house out in the forest near a river and it was near Azalea Town, so they could get all the supplies they needed. When they were relaxing in the house with each other, suddenly Kirlia just jumped off the bed they were on and started to lightly dance around the room as sun light filled the room and a breeze swept through, then Kirlia was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light, which they both knew what that meant "Kirlia your evolving!"

Tony exclaimed as Kirlia looked like she grew taller and a chest spike grew out and her breast grew as well into a size C. when the light disappeared, Kirlia was gone and all that was there was a Gardevoir, and a beautiful at that as her dress like gown reached down to her feet, Tony just couldn't take his eyes of her, causing Gardevoir to blush at the amount of attention as she walked over to him and gently placed a hand under his chin to close his mouth, he loved how soft her hands felt as they left his chin. 'relax, I'm not that cute' she said as Tony quickly replied "are you kidding? Your down right gorgeous, anyone would be lucky to have you!" he exclaimed as Gardevoir smiled and pulled him in for a hug, thanking him for the compliment as she blushed as well being this close to him. You see, after the day he saved her from the Tauros stampede, she slowly started to fall head over heels for him, and as their relationship grew in care, so did her love for him. She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt towards him, but she's just worried that he will reject her and not want to be her friend anymore, she quickly shoved that aside as she let go of Tony and quickly went outside, leaving Anth to his thoughts and the strange scent of lavender she left behind, which he actually enjoyed the smell.

**Five months later**

we see our little friendship enjoying life in the home they own together, ever since the day they met and found the bag of nuggets, nothing was going wrong. One day Tony played the lottery and won, winning them 50,000 dollars for them, another day went by with them just relaxing on the roof, which Tony had fixed up with two lawn chairs and a cooler, along with a radio for them to listen to. "you know, Kirlia I've never been this happy before, it feels great" Tony said as he looked over at Kirlia, who was relaxing on a chair with sunglasses on, while Tony reached over and rubbed her hair, causing her to sit up and fix her hair as she replied. 'yeah, I feel the same way, I'm glad we became friends' but truthfully she wanted to be more than friends because she loved him, not the friendly family kind of love, but completely head over heels in love with him, after one event that happened.

_Flashback_

_this was five weeks ago as Kirlia and Tony as searching through the woods for some berries when they heard a bush near them rustle. They were alarmed and looked into the direction from where the noise came from, when suddenly two ariados and three fearows came out of the bushes and trees. We were scared because right after they showed themselves, they attacked! The ariados shot string shots at them, but before they hit, Tony quickly grabbed Kirlia and rolled into a ball as the string shot incased them in a stringy cocoon. "don't… worry… Kirlia… they… won't… get… you" Tony grunted out as he felt the Fearows peck and slash at him through the silk cocoon, which he was finally able to break from and attack some of the Fearows, but his back was to injured to keep fighting, thankfully the pokemon left._

_Tony smiled as he faced Kirlia, but due to all the attacks he took, he fell and passed out from fatigue, leaving Kirlia completely in shock and fear, so she quickly went gathering herbs and berries around them so she could heal the wounds. After ten minutes of mashing up herbs and berries with her powers, she then placed the medicine on leafs she found then placed them on Tony's back as she carefully levitated him back to their home as she laid him down in their bed to sleep, she just sat there, in the bed, with a paw on his shoulder, tears in her eyes._

'_thank you… for saving me' Kirlia said softly as she laid down next to him and slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that she is starting to gain new feelings for her trainer._

_Flashback end_

so we cut back to our friends relaxing on the roof of the cabin with Tony looking at Gardevoir, who looked deep in thought as Tony smiled and spoke to her "deep in though, are you?" Gardevoir jumped slightly as she looked back at Tony, deep into those deep caring eyes, wishing so badly that she could tell him how much he meant to her. She thought of how caring he was to her, how sweet he was, how he never got mad at her and how he was always trying to make her happy, no matter what. Tony smirked as he spoke again "what, trying to figure out how to say 'I love you, Tony'?" Gardevoir was shocked, how did he know… she mentally slapped herself in the face, she had helped him understand pokemon with a mental activation, but the pokemon who does this, the human can read their mind and see their thoughts. Tony smiled as he slowly stood up and took Gardevoir by her hand and pulled her up slowly until she was on her feet, then he pulled her close to him so he could then place a kiss on her lips with his, leaving her surprised by this move. Gardevoir couldn't believe what was happening, her love was kissing her for the first time ever, she quickly recovered from her shock and retunred the kiss deeply and eagerly, wrapping her arms around Tony's next as she felt his hands wrap around his waist.

The kiss felt like it was going on forever, but it really only last a few minutes, when our couple broke for air, Gardevoir stared lovingly into Tony's eyes 'I love you Tony… I needed to say that… ever since you saved me, I loved you and I'm glad you feel the same' Gardevoir said as she started getting tears in her eyes, but they were wiped away by Tony with his hand as he caressed her face. "so am I. I loved you ever since we met and when you evolved… well, that just sealed the case. I hope we get to spend our lives together forever" Tony said as he pulled Gardevoir to his lips and as their lips met, Gardevoir felt Tony's tongue asking for entrance and when it was allowed, they both moaned as their tongues wrestled with each other as the sun set behind them.

**Three months later**

we see our loving couple currently cuddling together on a mattress in the living room next to the fire place under a blanket. Ever since they had confessed their love to each other, they couldn't be happier. They always did the plain couple things like going on walks, dates, etc. ever since then everything changed for the better for this couple and nothing could make this better, well one thing could, but Gardevoir wasn't sure if Tony was ready for it. Tony looked at Gardevoir face and smiled, loving how beautiful she looked and he would do anything to make her happy. He slowly took his arms and wrapped them around her waist, causing her to look at Tony with surprise but then he placed his lips on hers, darting his tongue into her mouth as they both moaned with pleasure as Tony massaged her back slowly working to her back spike as he felt Gardevoir place a hand under his shirt and rubbed his strong, flat chest.

When Tony reached the spike, he started to rub it slowly, causing Gardevoir to moan and squirm a little in his arms as he began rub her chest spike, making her squirm even more. Gardevoir rubbed her hand down his chest slowly as she felt Tony pull of her gown like dress and start to massage her breast while using his other hand to fiddle with her chest spike, then she felt his fingers suddenly rub against her cunt, along with licking and chewing slightly on her breast nipples, nearly made her scream out in pleasure. Gardevoir finally reached the top of Tony's pants and used her hand to undo the button and unzip the zipper, then pulled his pants of, revealing his boxers and a bulge hiding under it. She rubbed her hand on the bulge, causing Tony to hiss as he let go of Gardevoir nipple and leant his head back as he felt Gardevoir slip her hand around the boxers then rip them off, revealing the fully erect cock trapped underneath.

Gardevoir just stared at it as it throbbed with every heart beat, then she slowly wrapped her hands around it and stroked slowly as she licked the tip of it, causing Tony to hiss and groan as he suddenly felt her slid it into her mouth, licking it as she does. Tony groaned ash she continued to bob her head up and down, using her hands to pull on it as she sucked harder and harder, trying to send him over the edge. It worked. Tony moaned as he released his load into her mouth, causing her cheeks to bulge and gag a little from the amount shot inside, but she managed to swallow it all. As she pulled her head up, she saw Tony had a predator look in his eyes, next thing she new, he was nibbling on her neck, leaving hickeys and slowly going down until he had reached between her legs and was eating her out as she squealed with pleasure and laid on her back arching as Tony continued his work.

After ten minutes of licking and sucking, Gardevoir finally came as she arched her back and yelled in pleasure, releasing her load into Tony's face. Once he had licked it all off his face, he sat up, then stood on all fours, hovering over the beauty beneath him. He slowly lowered himself as he lined up his cock for entry and slowly started to feed into her, causing her to moan, until he hit a barrier, which he slowly backed up then rammed it, tearing it and causing Gardevoir to shout in pain. They had to wait 4 minutes until the pain went away, and once it did Tony started to pump in and out with great speed, making Gardevoir shrill in pleasure as her breasts bounced uncontrollably around. Tony lifted up his hand and gripped onto one of the breasts that were bouncing around and started to pull on the nipple, causing Gardevoir to scream in pleasure when Tony spoke "Gardevoir I…I'm cumming" was all Tony could grunt out as when he thrusted in once more, that sealed it.

They shouted each others names as Tony came inside of Gardevoir, trying to stick his cock inside her more as he did. As soon as he pulled out, his cock gave a twitch, sending a little bit of cum over Gardevoirs womanhood as she stood up. 'I love you, Tony' "I love you too, my sweet, sweet love" they both said as they fell asleep in each others arms, both holding the one they love close to them.

**Five months later**

we catch up to our loving couple on a cruise ship heading for their home region. They were currently on the sky deck leaning on the rails in each others arms, gazing of to the land they can start to see in the distance, when Gardevoir suddenly grabbed her stomach and winced. "honey, are you okay?" Tony quickly asked to his beloved 'yeah, just my stomach hurts a little' she replied as Tony made a mental note to take her to the pokemon center when they dock tomorrow. Tony woke up the next morning to a horrible sound, it was Gardevoir vomiting violently into the toilet of their room, he quickly got up and ran over to her, helped her stand up and wipe her face off with a rag, then handed her his toothbrush. 'but what about your teeth?' she asked "they can go without brushing today, your more important" after she had finished brushing her teeth, they saw that the boat had just docked and they quickly got off and headed for the nearest pokemon center.

Tony got up to the nearest nurse and told her that her Gardevoir had been having stomach pains, then the nurse shot them a 'are you completely daft?' as she said "really? You don't know why" Tony and Gardevoir both nodded as nurse Joy sighed and took them to the back room. "okay, you have obviously not taken Sex Ed so I'll tell you what's going on… your Gardevoir is pregnant" she finished as Gardevoir looked shocked while Tony just had a smile on his face. 'why are you smiling?' she questioned as Tony took her hand and got down on one knee "remember when we were at the jewels and I told you I had something special?" he asked as Gardevoir slowly nodded "good, well here it is" he pulled out from his pocket a box and popped it open, revealing a ring inside of it, making Gardevoir drop her jaw in surprise "Gardevoir will you marry me?". seconds went by until she spoek 'oh Tony…' he wanted top know " 'oh Tony' what?' now Gardevoir finally said 'Oh Tony YES!' she exclaimed as he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

After they got off the boat, they went to make sure that their marriage was able to be, thankfully it was, there was no rule against it so we fast forward one month, which brings us to the wedding day of our couple. The holy god Arceus came down to do the ceremony 'Gardevoir, do you take Tony to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer?' Gardevoir looked up to the creator 'if I wasn't going to say yes, would I be here?' Arceus let out a hearty laugh. 'good point. Now, Tony do you take Gardevoir to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and to never harm her?' Tony looked straight into Gardevoir eyes "I do, a million time, yes" Arceus smiled as he said ' and so I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride!' He finished as Tony looked at his beloved and ran his fingers through her hair, then quickly dipped her as he planted a kiss on her lips as her hands made it's way around his head, pulling the kiss in deeper.

**Two months later**

we see our married couple in the pokemon center where Gardevoir was giving birth, and she was yelling up such a storm. Tony was standing right next to her, holding her hand "it's okay honey, just push" Gardevoir sent him over telepathic messages filled with curses and hatred, causing the grip on Tony's hand to tighten, making him squeal and his eyes bulge out. The nurse looked at Gardevoir "alright Gardevoir, just one more BIG push!" Gardevoir yelled her head off as she pushed, next thing you heard was the sound of a baby crying "it's a boy" the nurse said as she held up the child, cut the umbilical cord, then wrapped the child in a blanket and handed the child to Tony. Tony stood next to Gardevoir, showing them their child. The boy had regular colored skin, but his head had two small red horns sticking from the top of it, they were only baby horns. His hair was green and he had his mother's hands and eyes. "look at him, he's handsome" Tony said as he handed the baby to Gardevoir 'he's beautiful' she looked at Tony 'I love you, my dear sweet love' "and I love you my reason to still be living" they said as they pulled in for one more kiss, suddenly their minds thought the same thing _'hard to believe that this all started in a forest' _they thought as their child fell asleep in his parents arms and the parents deepening the kiss, showing how much their love has come.

**And Done! Finally, now please be nice, this is my first non Alto shipping, so no flames please. So read and review please, thank you!**


End file.
